The present disclosure generally relates to the field of information processing and database techniques. More specifically, and without limitation, the exemplary embodiments described herein relate to computerized systems and methods for building knowledge bases using context clouds.
A knowledge base can provide a repository of structured and unstructured data. A structured knowledge base may include, for example, one or more knowledge graphs. The data stored in a knowledge base may include information related to entities, facts about entities, and relationships between entities. The data stored in knowledge bases can be used for various purposes, including to process and respond to user search queries submitted to a search engine.
The data stored in a knowledge base may be created and expanded using information from a wide variety sources, such as electronic documents accessible over a network, including the Internet. Examples of such documents include webpages, articles, press releases, news items, technical papers, and the like. Webpages and other documents may provide information on entities, as well as relationships between entities. Other sources, such as managed databases, may provide information on known entities and relationships between entities.